Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with consumers. Many of the mobile electronic devices are able to perform a variety of tasks and receive information from many different sources. For example, some mobile devices receive email, instant messages, web content, and other content. Before the content is delivered to the devices it may have to be processed to meets the requirements of the applications residing on the device. Many of the businesses that provide this content rely on data centers to provide the content in a reliable fashion. Failure to provide the content in a reliable and efficient manner may result in problems for the business.